Universe of Energy
The Universe of Energy is a pavilion located in the eastern half of Future World at Epcot. The pavilion contains one attraction, its second since its 1982 opening. The current attraction, a show entitled Ellen's Energy Adventure, stars Ellen DeGeneres and Bill Nye. It features a combination of four separate large-format film presentations and a slow-moving dark ride. The Universe of Energy pavilion was previously sponsored by ExxonMobil (formerly Exxon) from opening day on October 1, 1982 through 2004. Original attraction (1982-1996) The original Universe of Energy pavilion itself was an innovation in energy technology, as the entire roof was covered in 80,000 photovoltaic solar cells that partially powered the ride vehicles. Visitors were transported through the pavilion in large battery-powered "traveling theatre cars" that followed guide-wires embedded in the floor as opposed to riding along conventional ride tracks. The original attraction featured numerous films that presented information on the subject of energy in a serious fashion as well as a ride through a primeval diorama complete with audio-animatronic dinosaurs. Pre-show Theatre Film (audience standing) The original pre-show featured an eight-minute live-action film presentation about the various forms of energy found in nature and traced the history of how mankind harnessed these different forms of energy for his use. This unique film presentation was known as the Kinetic Mosaic and was invented by Czech film director Emil Radok. The mosaic screen consisted of 100 rotating prism-shaped flip screens (reminiscent of those on the classic game show Concentration), arranged in a twenty five wide by four high array. These flip screens rotated under computer control and were synchronized to a live-action motion picture that was projected onto their surface via five synchronized motion picture projectors. Each flip screen contained three sides, with white projection surfaces on two sides and a matte black surface on the third. The combination of the film and the screens' rotation created undulating, sometimes three-dimensional-appearing images. During the conclusion of the pre-show, the song Energy (You Make The World Go ‘Round) was played. The film was narrated by actor Vic Perrin. Theatre I Film (audience seated) Upon entering the theatre, guests were seated in one of six sections. The seating area rotated 180 degrees to face three large movie screens for the first film: a four-minute hand-animated film that depicted the beginnings of life on earth and the formation of fossil fuels. This film was also narrated by Vic Perrin. Primeval Diorama (audience seated) At the conclusion of the film, the seating area rotated once again to face a curtain, which then raised to reveal a primeval diorama. The entire seating area moved into the diorama where it then broke apart into six multi-passenger vehicles that took guests on a seven-minute journey through the diorama, which was populated by numerous animatronic dinosaurs including an Edaphosaurus and two Arthropleura fighting and a family of Brontosaurus in a swamp (complete with realistic "swampy" smell), a Stegosaurus fighting an Allosaurus on an overhead cliff, several Trachodon bathing beneath a waterfall, a number of Ornithomimus watching helplessly as one of their own sank into a boiling tar pit, an Elasmosaurus that lashed out of a tidal pool at guests, and numerous Pteranodon that were perched around an erupting volcano. Theatre II Film (audience seated) Leaving the diorama, the vehicles entered the EPCOT Energy Information Center where they reassembled back into their original theatre seating formation. Here, guests viewed a twelve-minute live-action film on three giant wrap around screens that took them on an in-depth look at various current and future energy resources around the world. Theatre I Finale Film (audience seated) At the conclusion of the film, the screens raised and the entire seating area traveled beneath them into Theatre I and rotated back into its starting position facing the audience towards a large cylindrical-shaped screen. There, guests viewed a two-minute computer-animated film that was reflected off of mirrored walls within the theatre. The film depicted an ever-evolving landscape of colorful, laser-like imagery of the various ways mankind has benefited from harnessing energy for his use and was accompanied by an upbeat song entitled Universe of Energy. Summer 1996 Version The Summer of 1996 saw many changes come to Future World East. World of Motion closed in January of that year to make way for Test Track, and Horizons was not operating consistently due to alleged structural issues with the building. The updated films for the attraction were behind schedule and with that side of Future World set to only have Wonders of Life open for the summer peak season, the decision was made to reopen Universe of Energy after renovations had been made to the pavilion in preparation for the new show. This version of the ride featured all of the original films from the 1982 version, but lacked some of the effects. Most notably, the Kinetic Mosaic screen from the original pre-show had been removed resulting in the film being projected onto static screens and the shape-shifting effect of that film being lost. Also removed were the maps and television monitors on the wall in the EPCOT Energy Information Center in Theatre II, having already been replaced by the KNRG radio tower backdrop for the new show. For this scene, a new narration played that covered much of the same information as the original narration minus any mention of the maps and monitors. In Theatre I, the mirrors on the walls had already been removed by this point, resulting in a much less dramatic version of the finale film. During this period, some elements for the new show had already been installed in preparation of the new show and had to be hidden. This included the Audio-Animatronic figure of Ellen DeGeneres in the Diorama. To solve this, temporary rockwork was placed in front of the figure hiding it from view. However, the Elasmosaurus figure had already been reprogrammed for the new show, leading to the awkward result of having it lunge at rocks instead of at the ride vehicles as it had originally done. This version of the show only ran during the summer of 1996. The pavilion was closed again soon after peak season to allow final work to be done on the new version of the attraction. Ellen's Energy Adventure (1996–present) The current show stars Ellen DeGeneres, Bill Nye "The Science Guy", Alex Trebek, Johnny Gilbert, and Jamie Lee Curtis. It takes a light-hearted look at various energy resources, how energy is produced, the history of energy production, and the search for new energy resources. In particular it focuses on the origins of fossil fuels such as petroleum, coal and natural gas. It also mentions renewable sources such as solar and hydroelectric power. In 2011, Ellen's Energy Adventure surpassed the original Universe of Energy show as the longest running version of the attraction. The current attraction uses the same traveling theater system that was used by the original Universe of Energy show. The primeval diorama uses essentially the same sets and Audio-Animatronic dinosaurs as the original show, although during the renovation to the Ellen's Energy Adventure show, all of the dinosaurs were repainted in much brighter colors, several audio-animatronic figures were added along with an upbeat musical score to help tie it into the new films. Pre-show Theatre Film (audience standing) Guests view an eight-minute film in which Ellen DeGeneres falls asleep and dreams that she is in an energy-themed version of Jeopardy!, playing against an old rival Judy Peterson (portrayed by Jamie Lee Curtis) and Albert Einstein. Not knowing anything about energy, Ellen falls way behind Judy (who happens to be a professor of energy at Princeton University). And the end of Round 1, Bill Nye the Science Guy steps in and offers to help teach Ellen about energy during the commercial break. Theatre I Film (audience seated) Upon entering the theatre, guests are seated in one of six sections. The seating area rotates 180 degrees to face three large movie screens the first film: a four-minute computer animated film in which Bill Nye takes Ellen back billions of years in time to witness the Big Bang and the formation of the earth. Finally, they end up in a prehistoric jungle where he briefly explains how fossil fuels were formed. in the Universe of Energy]] Primeval Diorama (audience seated) At the conclusion of the film, the seating area rotates once again to face a curtain, which then raises to reveal a primeval diorama. The entire seating area moves into the diorama where it then breaks apart into six multi-passenger vehicles that take guests on a seven-minute journey through the diorama, which is populated by numerous animatronic dinosaurs including an Edaphosaurus and two Arthropleura fighting and a family of Brontosaurus in a swamp (one of whom sneezes water onto guests), a Stegosaurus fighting an Allosaurus on an overhead cliff, several Trachodon bathing beneath a waterfall, a number of Ornithomimus drinking from a pond (one of whom spits water at guests), an Audio-Animatronic Ellen standing near a tidal pool fighting off an Elasmosaurus with a tree branch, and numerous Pteranodon perched around an erupting volcano. As of November 2014, the Audio-Animatronic figure of Ellen fighting off the Elasmosaurus with a tree branch stopped working and was removed. Theatre II Film (audience seated) Leaving the diorama, the vehicles enter a second theatre where they reassemble back into their original theatre seating formation. After listening to a brief prehistoric broadcast from KNRG News Radio (which features the voices of Willard Scott and Chris Berman), guests view a twelve-minute live-action film on three giant wrap around screens in which Bill Nye takes Ellen on an in-depth look at various current and future energy resources across the United States. Actor Michael Richards makes a brief cameo as a caveman near the beginning of the film. Hidden Mickey There is one Hidden Mickey towards the beginning of the Theatre II film; it is only on-screen for 3 seconds. Theatre I Finale Film (audience seated) At the conclusion of the film, the screens raise and the entire seating area traveles beneath them into Theatre I and rotates back into its starting position facing the audience towards a large television-shaped screen. The final two minute film presents the end of Ellen's dream in which she uses her new knowledge about energy in Round 2 to unseat Judy as Jeopardy! champion. * During the transition from Theatre II to Theatre I, Johnny Gilbert, the Jeopardy! announcer, first announces that "If you'd like to have your own energy nightmare, place a self-addressed stamped envelope under your pillow, or, check us out on the web at www.energynightmare.game" (a fictional website). Then, in traditional game show style, he mentions that as a consolation prize, "Some contestants on Jeopardy! will receive a year's supply of energy. Energy, You Make The World Go 'Round." This line is a tribute to the original attraction, whose pre-show film featured a song at the conclusion entitled Energy (You Make The World Go 'Round). Pavilion facts and figures * Grand opening: October 1, 1982 (Opened with EPCOT Center) ** Grand re-opening: September 15, 1996 * Designer: WED Enterprises (Universe of Energy) / Walt Disney Imagineering (Ellen's Energy Adventure) * Show Duration (Universe of Energy & Ellen's Energy Adventure): 45 minutes (shows beginning every 17 minutes) ** Preshow film length: 8 minutes ** Theatre I load time: 4 minutes ** Theatre I film length: 6 minutes ** Transition from Theatre I to Primeval Diorama length: 1 minute ** Primeval Diorama length: 7 minutes ** Transition from Primeval Diorama to Theatre II length: 4 minutes ** Theatre II film length: 12 minutes ** Transition from Theatre II to Theatre I length: 1 minute ** Finale Film length: 2 minutes * Pavilion Capacity: 1500 guests; Six 80-passenger vehicles per show, three concurrent shows, maximum of 500 guests per show. * Theoretical Hourly Ride capacity: 2432 guests * Number of audio-animatronics: 26 * Former Sponsor: Exxon (Universe of Energy) / ExxonMobil (Ellen's Energy Adventure) * Ride system: AGV/Traveling Theatre * Track: 1/8-inch guide-wire embedded in floor * Handicapped accessibility: Guest remains in wheelchairs (up to 6 wheelchairs are ramped onto ride vehicles), guests in EVCs (with joystick) may also remain in chair, guests in motorized scooters must transfer to a traditional wheelchair Universe of Energy references Disney has a tradition of paying homage for former attractions, the original Universe of Energy show being one of them: *During inthe original Universe of Energy Theater I, some scenes from the Rite of Spring from Fantasia * The original pavilion logo was preserved on the tile mosaic wall at the entrance of the pavilion near digital clocks counting down the time until the next show begins. * Jeopardy! announcer Johnny Gilbert refers to energy with Energy, You Make The World Go 'Round, referring to the title of the original pre-show's theme song. * Some footage from the original film can now be seen in the introduction film at the Hall of Presidents. Special events Similar to other Epcot pavilions, the Universe of Energy pavilion can be booked for corporate special events and group functions. The large indoor spaces within the attraction allow ample room for dinners, receptions, and other planned events. Timeline * October 1, 1982 — The pavilion opens with the original Universe of Energy show. * January 21, 1996 — The original Universe of Energy show and pavilion are closed for refurbishment. * June 1, 1996 — The fully refurbished pavilion temporarily reopens in an effort to help handle the park’s busy summer crowds. The old films from the original Universe of Energy show are used during this time as the new films with Bill Nye and Ellen DeGeneres had not yet been completed. * September 1, 1996 — The pavilion closes and the new films are installed. * September 15, 1996 — The pavilion re-opens with a new show entitled Ellen's Energy Crisis, but for reasons unknown, is immediately renamed Ellen's Energy Adventure. * 2003 — The original Universe of Energy marquees at the entrance of the pavilion are replaced with all new signage to reflect the sponsor's new name, ExxonMobil. * 2004 — ExxonMobil drops its 22-year sponsorship of the pavilion, and all references to the company are removed from the signage and show. * 2008 — The pavilion closes for a lengthy refurbishment. * March 28, 2009 — The pavilion re-opens after an extensive refurbishment. Although no significant changes to the show itself were made, some of the scenes within the diorama were refreshed, the audio systems were upgraded and the computer systems that operate the attraction were updated. The exterior of the pavilion was also repainted back to its original color scheme of reds, oranges and yellows (during the 1996 refurbishment, the exterior of the pavilion was repainted into a pastel rainbow color scheme) and the traveling theatre vehicles were repainted from their original purple color into a light blue color. Dinosaurs featured in the ride *Edaphosaurus *Arthropleura *Brontosaurus *Meganeura *Allosaurus *Stegosaurus *Trachodon *Giant Snail *Ornithomimus *Pteranodon *Elasmosaurus Gallery UOE edpahosaurus.jpg UOE brachiosaurus.jpg UOE trachodon.jpg UOE stegosaurus vs allosaurus.jpg UOE pteranodon.jpg Tumblr nhh41cQVcm1sa3t1go2 1280.jpg Tumblr nhz8lu4dO01rqqcizo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ni50w1gmbp1rqqcizo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nhz8irsyy11rqqcizo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nhz8gylHbt1rqqcizo1 1280.jpg Tumblr niagoyJOkO1rqqcizo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n26yrdRVvM1rqqcizo1 1280.jpg Tumblr ni50uu534h1rqqcizo1 1280.jpg Videos File:Ellen's Energy Adventure (Full Ride) Disney World's Epcot File:Universe of Energy - Ultimate Tribute File:Universe of Energy Theater 1 (Original) File:Epcot Center Dinosaurs at Universe Of Energy See also * Epcot attraction and entertainment history * Cinerama * Primeval World References External links * Walt Disney World Resort - Universe of Energy Pavilion * Walt Disney World Resort - Ellen's Energy Adventure * Article with further details of the "Radok Blocks." Category:Disney attractions